


The Bushes

by Piceeses (6Areeses_Piceeses9)



Category: everything - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, You Decide, all your OTPs and ships, everyone with anyone, there's too many people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/Piceeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sit in the bushes, waiting. Watching. Where are they? You grab a chip and wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bushes

You're in the bushes, waiting. You check your watch, which says it's 2:45. You sigh lightly, grab a chip, and pull up your binoculars. You crunch on your favorite chips as you look around. They should be here! They usually are at this time 

Suddenly, you hear them. You swing your head over to the right, some of your hair getting caught in the bushes in your hastiness to check. Your ears did not deceive you! You spy the one on the right laughing at something the one on the left said. You sigh, dreamily. Your perfect couple. You know it's a bit creepy, obsessing over these people, but you can't help but fangirl over how perfect they are. It also helps distract from the fact that you don't have a significant other...

They're coming closer! You shrink back into the bushes a bit more, not wanting them to see you. You quickly put away your binoculars and listen.

"So uh, actually, I wanted to ask you something." The one on the right stops and looks at the one on the left curiously.  
"What did you wanna ask?"

This is it! They're going to confess their love for each other! Right in front of you! You can only think in exclamation points! You have perfect view of the one on the right, so you know how they'll react. The person on the left is standing right in front of you, so you can hear them clearly. It's so exciting!!! You grab a few chips and and stuff them in your mouth.

"W-well, you see..." Person A runs a hand through their hair and scratches the back of their neck, embarrassed. Person B watches them curiously, wondering where this is going.  
"I was just wondering if you- if you hear that crunching? It's so loud."

Oh crappu. You stop, mid-crunch. You were so excited that you kept shoving food in your mouth, chewing on it loudly! Not only that, but person person A of your perfectly wonderful relationship is turning around to look! You can't let them find you like this! Only one thing comes to mind. You take a deep breath, and jump up. They're both startled, and person A jumps backwards only to be caught by person B, who screams.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!!!" Before they have time to react, you run away from your perfect hiding spot, leaving behind your favorite chips and binoculars. You don't look back. You also can't go back to that bush, they know you're there now. 

Good thing there's a tree nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop, writing this on my phone, so I apologize for any mistakes and whatnot that you may or may not come across. Hope you enjoyed~<3


End file.
